


第一卷 卡萨布兰卡的杀意

by xiaoxiadaxie



Series: 漩涡 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, 存稿别点
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiadaxie/pseuds/xiaoxiadaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存稿，可能有天雷脑洞神展开，无辜人士别点……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 答案

“请允许我今晚陪伴您，阁下。”  
萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵微微有些惊讶，当他把这个受了伤的孩子从禁林抱出来的时候，没想到会听到这些。  
这是个很优秀的孩子。家世、血统、能力、容貌、年龄，非常完美。  
可惜他还有一个不容忽视的身份，斯莱特林学院首席。  
学生，永远是学生。在这类事情上斯莱特林从不将他们列入考虑范围。  
“我的学院首席，我的老朋友唯一的儿子，布莱克先生，我一向重视你”，公爵放下手里的药瓶，在布莱克身边坐下，“你今天做了一些特别的事，所以你现在需要好好休息才能做出决定，是这样吧？”将在布莱克依旧青紫的左肩上聚集的目光转回到布莱克的面容上，他尽量温和的看着他的眼睛。  
“教授，这并不是一时的鲁莽”，年轻的布莱克平视他的眼睛，“在夜晚，我是最合适的人选。您需要像我这样的人。”  
布莱克的决心令人惊讶，似乎只有坚定的拒绝才能停止这件事了。  
“布莱克先生，你确实是我优秀的学生，作为一名教授我也能拥有这样的学生为荣，作为师生，我想我们可以愉快的相处。”  
布莱克的脸色有一时的阴郁，他恭顺的低头，说，“我想我明白了，教授，感谢您今晚的帮助，我会尽快去医疗翼。”  
斯莱特林有一丝不悦，他转头看看桌子上的魔药。好意被当面拒绝的感觉并不舒服。那么，或许布莱克先生更需要和长辈谈一谈。  
“明天就是万圣节，考虑到舞会，这瓶魔药能更好的帮助你。B请求我照顾你，我可不能言而无信。”  
小马尔福抬头看到的是公爵平静柔和的表情。鉴于斯莱特林公爵一向的习惯，他原本以公爵的照顾代表着兴趣，然而现在看来，他可能犯了一个尴尬的错误。  
“去年，我和令尊一起在兰布切尔庄园住了几天，我们很投缘，真希望今年暑假能再在那里见到他。如果那时候我可以告诉他，我不负他的嘱托，确实保证小布莱克先生在校期间过得愉快。而且小布莱克先生能够如他所殷切期盼的，也是所有父母期盼的，成为强大理智、珍视荣誉的优秀巫师。”公爵的回答和这不带一丝起伏的平板语调证实了他的想法。  
“我，为这种，冒犯，我，我很抱歉。”小马尔福不安的站起身，微微鞠躬，心里想着今天晚上就写信回家，虽然实在很尴尬，但他很有可能惹到了公爵阁下，这件事更加重要。他自然听出了那一丝不悦。  
公爵拿起魔药，递给他。“明天的舞会上你的表现足以弥补这一点小小的误会。晚安。”  
目送布莱克行礼离开，公爵并不打算向他说明自己和布莱克的兰布切尔庄园之旅只是为了炼金术研究。事实上，他有些乐于见到这个误会，相信即使布莱克发现了“真相”也不会再做出欠考虑的行为，和B交流对他有好处。  
他做了个深呼吸，按铃叫他的贴身男仆西蒙进来，走到壁炉前轻轻抚摸厄里斯的头颅。熊熊燃烧的炉火让这冷血动物的鳞片带上了一丝温度，摸起来很舒服。这条翠绿色大蛇从斯莱特林十三岁就陪伴在他身边，在他心中地位非凡。隆冬时节，蛇怪也免不了爱上壁炉前的温暖，在正对着温暖火光的毯子上盘起来睡着了。  
厄里斯在梦中无意识的蹭蹭他的手心，让他的面颊染上了一丝笑意。直起身，他准备去换套衣服。  
今天3点他要见见血族魔党勒森魃的亲王，他需要一点准备。

卡特几乎沉醉在这美丽的夜色中，作为魔党的亲王，像今天这样的空闲并不多，这使他的心情难得的好。  
萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵的邀请让他很迷惑。虽说巫师和血族之间没什么来往，但是斯莱特林公爵他并不陌生。在麻瓜全面开战之前，他和当时14岁的斯莱特林在舞会上见过不止一面。  
作为以黑魔法、美貌和傲慢闻名的贵族世家的继承人，萨拉查•斯莱特林当年的表现十分符合他的设想。世代相传的银色长发和墨绿色眼瞳与贵族专利的苍白肤色，对待大部分人友好又冷淡的态度，在父亲面前平静的谦恭表情。他还记得，斯莱特林垂到腰间的银发随意的披在肩头，有一缕总是缠在领口的饰针上，他每每带着一点难以察觉的不耐烦，动作轻柔的解下那几根发丝，白皙修长的手指在闪闪发光的银色长发中散发着一种令人惊讶的生机。傲慢而自控力惊人，这是他当时的想法。  
他无法想象萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵会去教一群小孩魔药课，实在是令人惊讶的消息。说实话他们四个的组合就很惊人。温柔平淡的赫奇帕奇、聪明敏锐但不通人情的拉文克劳、大胆又固执的葛莱芬多，赫尔加•赫奇帕奇似乎和斯莱特林还有一些特别的关系。他对这次见面十分期待。人都是会变的，更何况是整整10年之后呢。  
他一边想着，一边飞行到了这次约定的会面地点——斯莱特林庄园。  
就像太阳王建造了举世无双的凡尔赛，这是一座美丽的庄园，称之为宫殿也不为过。庄园建筑在足有三百公顷的沼泽之中的一个“小”岛上，那种恢弘的气势却丝毫不减。  
建筑庄园的整块陆地平均大约高出沼泽三十米，最高处有不止四十五米。庄园的主建筑在地势较高的中部，是一幢令人惊叹的哥特式建筑，以坚硬的巨大石块砌成的尖塔直刺苍穹。日晒雨淋使得护卫着庄园的围墙微微泛白，恰与深青色的建筑外墙相互平衡。建筑中部是一个大约两亩的小湖，有一条小河从此处——差不多也就是整个岛的中心——流到西北边缘，从高陡的悬崖上跌落形成一条闪亮的瀑布。因此，他们在北部修建了花园，种满各种美丽的花卉和珍贵的植物，饲养有趣的魔法生物。地势平坦的西南部是树林和农田。他们在此狩猎，无数农夫和受魔法驱动的各类装置为他们常年耕作不息。各种魔法阵使整座岛上的植物四季常青。在这座岛上，除了斯莱特林的血脉，没有人能使用幻影移形和魔法阵。这里是斯莱特林真正的家。  
整个庄园被爬满常春藤、高十米左右的坚固围墙环绕着。与包围主建筑的内围墙相比，它更加高也更加厚。围墙外，郁郁葱葱的栎树一直长到小岛的边缘。庄园的大门开在正南方，门外有一组小巧的房舍，通体由白色大理石建造，是值夜巫师的临时居所，是整个庄园唯一在那次战役中损毁的建筑，也是此时卡特正在打量的地方。  
昔日华美的大理石台阶和拱廊在大火中酥裂坍塌只留下一片断壁残垣，熔化的金属渗入泥土冷却后在月光下泛着怪异的色泽，然而橡树焦黑的躯干上奇迹般的冒出了几条瘦弱的新枝，正绿的鲜艳。

他凭借血族引以为傲的听觉发现有人正骑着马走向这里。于是他抬头，此间的主人，萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵在十年后再度映入了他的眼帘。  
与少年时代带有稚气的俊秀相比，此时的公爵无疑更加具有男性魅力。圆圆的、带着婴儿肥的面孔变得线条清楚，棱角分明。斯莱特林的眉型和鼻子颇有几分母亲的秀美，眼睛又和父亲一摸一样，墨绿色，深邃明亮，至少此时看起来十分友善，甚至还有一分纯洁。卡特的视线停留在他的嘴唇上。至于嘴唇，他想到，微笑的时候固然可以很温柔，如果他抿起唇，卡特在自己的脑海里想象了一下，不由得联想起已故的上一位斯莱特林公爵，不由觉得一阵战栗。  
公爵穿着猎装，骑着一匹漂亮的栗色纯种马，牵着另外一匹同样神骏的黑色猎马。  
“再次见到阁下，令人不由得想起了过去的时光。”作为主人，斯莱特林公爵下马，向前走了几步，摘下手套，率先伸出了手，“这里的夜景令我着迷，希望亲王一样欣赏。”  
卡特不由的细细打量了斯莱特林公爵一番，与记忆中相比，斯莱特林公爵更加冷淡了，可还是一样的，令人无法移开视线。他有些忘形的握住斯莱特林的手，又过于仓促的松开，令对方惊讶的挑了挑眉。“这里还是和过去一样美，尽管只来过三次，一草一木都令人难忘”，卡特接过黑色马的缰绳，抚弄着它的鬃毛，借此缓和了一下那种突如其来的情绪，“在这种时间，公爵想要猎狐吗？”  
“哦，不，阁下或许还记得，从这里到城堡还有一段路程。八英里对于散步来说有些远，所以，我带了艾德一起来。艾德是个乖宝宝，有它代步会很合适。”  
“感谢您的好意，确实是匹好马。”  
艾德喷了喷响鼻，前前后后踏着小碎步。两人微笑着驱动坐骑，在月光中走向斯莱特林城堡。  
两人喝过茶，聊过了天气，卡特等着斯莱特林公爵切入正题，然而后者却陷入了沉默。  
此时已是凌晨5点，书房里很暗，斯莱特林只点燃了一只烛台，壁炉中的火光在大理石地板上闪闪烁烁，气氛低迷。  
“或许是时候告辞了，天就要亮了”，卡特有些烦躁。  
“而且阁下今天还没有进食，”斯莱特林低着头，语调平淡。  
卡特有些不解的看着他，斯莱特林抬起头，脸上竟然有泪痕。  
他动作缓慢的将头发拨到右肩上，左手解开了领扣，露出白皙的脖子，邀请般的看向卡特。  
从卡特的角度，斯莱特林苍白的皮肤下淡青的血管清晰可见。他惊讶的不知说什么，没有一个纯血巫师会这么做。这种行为与自杀无异。  
卡特走上前，坐在斯莱特林身边，新鲜血肉的气息和淡淡的薄荷香味混合起来刺激着他空虚的胃，最终他深深的咬了上去。  
斯莱特林猛地一抖，发出一声含混不清的呜咽，反手抱住了他的脖子。  
卡特试探性的尝了一口，停了下来，温暖的血液腥香微咸，蕴含着强大的魔力，美味的让人意乱情迷。  
“你想自杀吗？”  
“生命又有什么意义，永远都是欺骗，没有任何真实。”  
“别这么说，你还不过是个孩子。”  
“马上天就亮了，要么做完你的事，要么就饿着滚吧。”斯莱特林推开他，不顾还在流血的伤口，甩出了一道切割咒。  
卡特并没有躲闪，而是利用血族的速度在他发出下一道咒语之前用力扣住他的手腕。  
魔杖啪嗒一声落在地上，卡特的血也一滴滴落在地上。他没有在斯莱特林脸上发现应有的惊慌，相反的，他看到一丝满意的微笑。  
“就算是血族，这种速度也不多见，我想今晚就是最后一天了。”  
“你刚刚是故意的激怒我的。”  
“确实。”斯莱特林平静地说，“鉴于我想要让你为我做的事，实力十分重要。”  
“怎么会挑上我？”  
“因为你符合我的需要。”  
“有什么可以为您效劳的？”  
“当一切结束的时候你自然会知道。我可以保证，如果我得到我想要的，那么你自然也会得到你想要的”  
“那我又能得到什么？”  
“这城堡里的一切”，斯莱特林自如的微笑，按了一下颈侧的伤口，对着手指上的一片猩红嫌恶的皱眉，接着说，“作为主人，我自然也会好好招待我的客人。”  
“所以，我需要做的就是……”  
“你的卧室在哪？”  
“什么？”  
“我只是在想，或许你更乐意死在自己床上。”  
“你是对的”，斯莱特林若有所思，“跟我过来。”

卡特跟在三步远的地方，好奇的听着着斯莱特林用蛇语开门，随即大步走到对着门的大落地窗前拉紧了黑色的遮光窗帘，在床右侧坐下，刚刚那道皮肉翻卷的划伤已经好得差不多了。  
斯莱特林的卧室装饰简洁而风格强烈。厚厚的暗青色的地毯踩上去直陷到脚踝，吞没了所有足音。屋子正中是一张挂着提花纱帘的桃花心木四柱床。床的左边，是一张雕刻着海浪花纹的桃花心木梳妆台，上面放着一只银烛台。底座被精巧的雕成美杜莎的头颅，蛇发则成为了五枝向上支撑蜡烛的分枝。烛光照亮了桌面，上面随意撒着的七八枚祖母绿和金绿猫眼石戒指反射着冷冷的的光芒。正对着床脚，也就是在门左手边的墙上，挂毯上用孔雀翎，独角兽毛等织成巨大的斯莱特林家徽图案——一条碧眼银蛇盘绕在斜十字纹盾上，两边扶盾的是两条龙，盾上有一顶黑色的冠冕。床的右边有一个小小的矮柜，离得不远是已经点燃的壁炉，炉前铺着一块纯白色长毛绒毯。

斯莱特林脱下外衣搭在床尾的矮几上，价值高昂的戒指和护身符被他随手扔在梳妆台上，引来一道灼热贪婪的目光。他略微弯腰，伸手捻熄了蜡烛，从床的另一边坐下，习惯性的整整头发，视线在正对面的挂毯上停留了一瞬。紧接着他解开右手的袖口，把变小盘在他手腕上睡着的厄里斯放在炉前垫毯上，施了一个恢复咒让它变会还来的样子。  
“我也得养着这条蛇？”卡特发问，“我可不懂蛇语。”  
“你可以把它放回森林，我已经解除了和它的契约。”  
卡特怀疑的挑眉，他并不信任斯莱特林公爵，每一个斯莱特林都不好对付，他不觉得今天的事情就能这么结束。“或许我可以和它建立主宠契约，我不介意养着它，”他说着，伸手触摸那条睡得迷迷糊糊的蛇。谁都知道斯莱特林公爵机器宠爱那条蛇，他是不是是真的要自杀，从他对这条蛇的态度上应该可以窥见一二。  
“你还是明天再定契约吧，我可不能整夜不睡。”，斯莱特林半倚在床上，姿态优雅的叠着两条长腿，懒洋洋打了个哈欠。卡特看着他不自觉地歪着头避免头发沾上血，颈侧的血迹缓慢地向下蔓延几乎染红了半解的白色衬衣领子。那些血珠从那两个小小的牙洞里成串的流出来，房间里只剩下壁炉的火光照明，因此那些血珠划过他的锁骨之后就没入了一片阴影。此时他看起来放松而平静，卡特的目光追随着那些不断涌出的血液，凭他的视力他应该能看清那些血的流向。  
“这个房间有几个魔法阵，抑制魔法生物特性，所以你现在的感觉能力和普通人类相似。”斯莱特林拨了一下头发，抬起右腿用左脚非常不优雅的踢掉靴子，，他同时说，“不过我想其他的应该不起作用，比如，嗯”，靴子无声的掉在地毯上，他活动一下腰，换左腿抬起，在右脚和靴子奋战无果之后，他不耐烦地直起身，弯下腰伸手脱那另一只顽固的靴子。成功之后，他继续说，“力量，毒性，读心术还有那些魔法之类的。”  
卡特看着他毫无警戒的把整个背面对着自己，努力把思维从他活动时衬衣下线条流畅的肩背轮廓上拉开，然而那股血腥味让一切努力化为泡影。他注视着斯莱特林弯下腰时落在身前的长发，意识到它们遮住了斯莱特林漂亮精巧的颈部。他的视线从斯莱特林的后颈一直滑到腰际，不断延伸。斯莱特林无知无觉的重新移回床头，刚刚的活动使他的领口几乎全散开了，这次他似乎是毫无所觉的向壁炉挪进了不少，在他白净肤色的衬托之下那些血迹鲜明的凸现出来，卡特觉得自己还没进食的身体已经垂涎三尺。

还是个孩子，他想到。看来今天的事情可以试试，相信以自己的实力，他起码能够全身而退。不如做一次尝试。目前看来按斯莱特林的想法行事有利可图，但是如果想得到更多，他必须冒点险。各种念头在他的脑海中迅速的转着，最后形成了一个可以一试的计划。  
他用左手撑在斯莱特林身前，俯身再次吮吸他颈边的伤口，用右手扶住他的肩，然后向他的伤口中缓慢的注入毒液。  
这种东西除了能防止凝血、局部麻醉和抑制魔力，还能对人的精神施加影响。  
作为蛇语者，斯莱特林历来被血族内部认为是离黑暗最近的巫师家族。他们的权势和财富足以令所有黑暗生物为之疯狂。如果，他能得到一个斯莱特林，利益是显而易见的。就算是一些细微的善意也能让血族和巫师的关系缓和不少。这也是他曾经和斯莱特林家族多次接触的原因之一。而这可能就是把一个斯莱特林家主抓到手里的机会，400年来他第一次碰上这么一个机会。如果说吸引他的仅仅是斯莱特林的财富和权势，那么今天他终于意识到斯莱特林家族如此著名的三个原因中的最后一个——美貌。

斯莱特林不安的挣扎，很明显毒液开始起作用了。  
他停止吸血，不断亲吻斯莱特林的颈部，随着半干的血迹向下在斯莱特林的锁骨处咬出另一对牙洞。两个人在床上厮打起来，斯莱特林打偏的恶咒完全腐蚀了床帐和床单，卡特躲过两个魔鬼火，回以狠狠的一记勾拳。毒液使斯莱特林无法保持清醒，魔力逐渐被抑制，而能在体力上和血族相比的物种并不包括人类。他很快落了下风，被卡特扣住双手实实在在的压在床上。大量失血使他的意识开始模糊，那双墨绿色眼瞳中宝石般的光泽消失殆尽，  
“追随我。”卡特再一次说道。  
“我是想自杀，可我还没那么傻。”斯莱特林虚弱的回答声几不可闻，可惜还是充满讽刺意味。  
“为什么不和我一起呢？分享永恒的生命。”  
“像耗子一样躲在地洞里想象阳光？”勉强扯出一个轻蔑的笑容，斯莱特林低声说到。  
“追随我。”  
他俯身直视斯莱特林的眼睛。斯莱特林恼怒的回望，望进一双泛起点点金色的幽深眼瞳。 卡特的眼睛已经完全变成金色。这种催眠的能力，是撒旦的恩赐。  
“你信任我，我的意志，就是你的意志。”  
斯莱特林的眼神已经完全涣散，直直的看着前方。  
卡特满意的停止催眠，松开按住他的手，在斯莱特林身旁侧着躺下，右手撑着头，另一只手把斯莱特林的面孔转向自己。  
“追随我。”他又一次重复。  
他看着斯莱特林的表情从迷惘变得痛苦，最后用双臂环住他的脖子，像孩子一样抽噎起来。  
“为什么不跟随我？”  
“追随您，永远。”  
卡特抬起他的下巴，温柔的亲吻着。而他柔顺的配合着，紧紧地抱着住他的腰。  
“这才对，当我给你初拥之后，我们会有无尽的时间用来消磨，一起生活，一起找乐子……”  
“不如一起晒太阳？”  
从耳边传来一声冰冷的嘲讽，正是公爵的声音。电光石火间萨拉查•斯莱特林弯起嘴角用无声咒拉开了窗帘，刺眼的阳光倾泻而入。卡特试图躲开，却发现那条睡着的蛇不知何时已经在他腰上缠了好几圈。伴随着声嘶力竭的嚎叫，卡特在大火中化为灰烬。  
斯莱特林站在窗边看着最后一缕橙色的火焰熄灭，放松的瘫在床上打算休息一下。作为血族的亲王，卡特并不是个好对付的角色，尤其是你不仅仅要弄死他，还要从他那里得到一些信息的时候。刚刚他趁着卡特自认为催眠成功的时候对他用了摄神取念，不过短短几秒种却让他几乎耗尽了魔力。然后还得让厄里斯缠住卡特，好给他时间拉开窗帘。  
真是恶心，感觉到自己肩颈上一片黏黏糊糊的血迹，他一边接过厄里斯用尾巴卷起的一瓶补血剂，一边皱眉。  
如果不是当年那场混战来得太过突然，他根本不会这么狼狈。  
斯莱特林将那些涌出的回忆抛回脑后，起身从矮柜里拿出两瓶魔力恢复剂喝下，这才觉得极度疲惫的身体有了点生机，不过可以预见今天恐怕是别想用任何黑魔法了。他快速给自己两个清洁咒，拿出特制外用解毒剂和止血剂，倒在手帕上压住伤口，又在上面施了几个粘贴咒。无论如何，付出还算值得。他嘴角勾起愉悦的笑容，同时又觉得有些无趣。他为这次活动准备了五个备用计划，然而卡特只撑到他使用B计划。  
“该回霍格沃兹了，厄里斯，回来。”  
“我做的很好呢，今天能吃蜂蜜吗？”蛇姑娘撒娇打滚。  
“可以，当然可以，我们先回霍格沃兹，我要睡一会再给你蜂蜜。”  
“那我要和主人一起睡，一起一起……”  
“不准在床上打滚！”


	2. 风起

霍格沃兹，大厅，午餐时间  
教授席上，戈德里克•格兰芬多大口大口的咬着面包，含含糊糊的抱怨着：“萨拉查怎么还不来？早上就没看见他。赫尔加，你知道是怎么回事吗？”  
赫尔加沉默的切开盘子里的牛排，并不回答。罗伊娜•拉文克劳皱着眉，说：“戈德里克，你想去找萨拉查，就自己去，赫尔加在吃饭。”  
戈德里克有些后悔刚刚自己的问题，他不是没发现赫尔加和萨拉查之间日渐微妙的关系，也好奇了很久，他们像情人，又有些别扭。斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇确实温柔，但两人之间总是有些奇怪的生疏。可他就是学不会聪明的说话，他自己都记不清这样的冷场出现过多少次。在一片让人发毛的气氛里迅速的结束午餐，他决定去看看萨拉查。  
戈德里克站在美杜莎画像前，“萨拉查，是我，戈德里克，你在吗？”  
“进来。（卧室）”英语后面跟着的那句蛇语让他烦躁的挠挠头发，门开了。  
斯莱特林院长室的设计很特别，运用了复杂的空间魔法。对应着同样的一扇门，主人可以进入数十套房间，常用的一套有办公室，卧室，休息室和蛇怪厄里斯的食物储藏室。对于客人，能进入那一套，或者哪一间房子，取决于主人的意志。触发咒语必须使用蛇语，当然斯莱特林也为他未来的继任者留下了契约入口，不过他们只能进入准备好的一套院长室。  
因此，当戈德里克发现自己进入了斯莱特林的卧室时，他大致可以猜到斯莱特林此时还在床上。  
他不客气地走到那张风格华美的四柱床左边坐下，掀开黑色的缎子帐幔，说“快起来，你今天下午还有两节魔药课，萨拉查，你什么时候变得懒了？”  
“戈德里克，你来得正好，我需要你帮个忙。”斯莱特林把脸向着他转过来，就他向右侧卧的姿势而言，这个动作不仅费力，而且怪异。  
戈德里克一时有些迷惑，但他还是，问道“我能做些什么？”  
“帮我把厄里斯抱下来，我没料到蛇冬眠的时候也能做噩梦的。”  
戈德里克掀开了床帐，一把扯掉毯子。萨拉查穿着深紫色的睡袍躺在床上，那条令戈德里克无比痛恨的翠绿色蛇怪在他腰上缠了一圈，脑袋压在他的左腿上，似乎睡得很开心。  
戈德里克伸手费劲的把蛇怪解下来，挪到床前的地毯上，那可怜的小家伙左右扭动几下迷糊的攀上了床柱。“你还好吧？”  
“如果你有时间的话，请帮我把左边柜子里的外用解毒剂拿过来。”  
戈德里克转身又去找魔药，“你直接用漂浮咒把厄里斯挪开不就好了，如果我们都不来，你难道躺一天？”  
“在刚刚和血族的亲王一起度过一个十分之令人难忘的夜晚还被咬了两口之后，就算有恢复药剂，我也没办法用漂浮咒把厄里斯挪下去。事实上，我正打算叫个人过来。”蛇怪的鳞甲几乎能完全抵消普通咒语，想把厄里斯飘起来只能用黑魔法，平时并不难。而现在，他做不到。利用门钥匙回到霍格沃兹之后，不他顾厄里斯的关于“我要睡床”的耍赖直接睡得天昏地暗。被厄里斯缠到腰疼醒来时，他选择找个人过来，还没等他按铃叫男仆，戈德里克就到了。  
“你被咬了？”格兰芬多从瓶瓶罐罐中冲回到床前，凑近斯莱特林的脖子。  
视线所及的颈部左侧盖着一条手帕，用一条黑色绸带草草缠了两圈固定。从手帕上淡淡的茶色痕迹和散发的魔药气味来说，斯莱特林已经为伤口做了处理。  
“戈德里克，先把外用解毒剂拿来好么？”斯莱特林有些无可奈何的出声提醒。  
戈德里克•格兰芬多却完全没有反应。在魔药的气味里，他分辨出了另一种气味——冷冷的薄荷气味。外用解毒剂里面没有薄荷，他模模糊糊的想着。戈德里克突然觉得耳畔传来轰隆一声巨响，心中一个一直沉重滞涩的齿轮开始转动，过去种种如同沉在平静水面之下的想法逐渐明了，显示出了最深的真实。  
原来，我是这样的想法。  
“戈德里克？”  
“戈德里克？”  
他回神，惊慌失措、进退两难的保持着俯身的姿势，一片混乱中强作镇定的说，“伤的严重吗？”  
“没什么，不过，你脸红了，戈德里克。”耳边离得很近，是萨拉查带着疑问的语调。“虽然你经常使自己身处各种奇怪的状况，但是，能否劳您大驾解释一下，目前在我眼前的这种表情，是什么意思？”  
戈德里克僵硬的无法动弹，喉咙发紧，一句话也说不出来。  
“上一次你出现这种表情是在三年前，我们一起去找合适的树木做魔杖，你找到了最合适的树的时候，”斯莱特林的语调一转，带上浓浓的警告和讽刺意味，“然后我不得不和你一起与大约三十只护树罗锅赛跑，因为某个麻瓜出身的年轻巫师不知道这世上有一种叫土鳖的东西，尽管他可怜的朋友带了一大包。感谢幻影移形，我还能再次欣赏到这种表情。或许这一次，他很乐意告诉我，到底又出了什么事？”  
“呃”，戈德里克被他冷冰冰的语气冻得清醒了，头脑也灵活起来，“我昨天见到了一把妖精造的剑，我想……•”  
“无论你是想买还是想抢，近期不适合，下个月可以试试。现在，能把外用魔药给我吗，戈德里克？”  
“当然，马上。”格兰芬多迅速地起身走开。  
斯莱特林微微眯起眼，格兰芬多的异常或许和那把剑有关，但那绝不是全部。主要的原因应当与自己关系不浅，现在格兰芬多不想说，不过……  
如果是像盐和水一样重要的东西，早晚，我会知道的。他接过魔药，目送离开的格兰芬多，那背影，怎么看都有些狼狈。

“卡特死了？”一个黑发血族吃惊的喊了出来。  
“斯科特，注意你的举止.我想这应该是斯莱特林公爵做的。”坐在左首的男爵夫人梅尼雅皱眉，平淡的开口，“这次兰博斯坦公爵也脱不了干系，或许还有阿瓦尔公爵。”  
“亲爱的，那两位爵爷可是下一任亲王的热门人选，也只有他们两个有可能。”带来消息的男爵路易在右首坐下，微笑的看着梅尼雅。  
“斯莱特林？哪个氏族？”年轻的斯科特再次发问。  
他的两位长亲交换了一个无奈的眼神，男爵开口解释，“斯莱特林，是巫师贵族。全面开战之前就死的只剩一个人了，萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵。”  
“货真价实的毒蛇。感谢撒旦他们没都活下来”男爵夫人挑眉，做了点补充。  
大门打开，走进来的是男爵的朋友，准爵费尔。  
“确实，虽然我们能确定是他下的手，可我们什么也做不了，看这个。”他递过来一个信封。  
这是一份宴会邀请，新任勒森魃亲王阿瓦尔的庆祝舞会邀请，他接着说，“阿瓦尔和斯莱特林的合作关系众人皆知，或许这次……”，他扬起一边的眉毛，”我们的阿瓦尔大人还得感谢他“。  
“哦，上帝保佑他”，斯科特感叹。  
剩下的三人表情各异，但很明显的，没有人希望听到这句话。  
“我是想说，撒旦会诅咒他的”，斯科特傻笑着解释，“很有趣吧。”  
男爵夫人压了压额角，“我想我的书架上有一本《斯莱特林行为守则》，是那位公爵为他的学生写的，斯科特”，她抿唇微笑，看向斯科特，“找到它，抄五十遍，后天日出之前”。男爵整整袖口，“我们该回去了，马上就日出了。”  
三人起身，离开。  
“太淘气了，斯科特。”准爵摇着头感叹。  
“我恨斯莱特林！”某人心中哀号。

转眼一个月堪堪过去，格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长王不见王的情形让无数学生费解。今天是11月24日，圣诞节前最后一天，不过对于巫师而言，或许称之为太阳神诞生日的前一天更合适。午餐时间，四个人终于再次聚齐了。  
“戈德里克？”斯莱特林感觉戈德里克定在自己颈部受伤部位的的视线在上了两道菜之后还没挪开。他决定要弄明白戈德里克这一个月来对他避而不见的古怪行为。  
“恩？”格兰芬多收回视线，低头看盘子。  
“你走神了”，萨拉查微笑的看着他，“现在是午餐时间，你前面的盘子里是你一向很喜欢的鲱鱼。满足一下我的好奇吧，戈德里克，你在想谁？”  
“你……跟你没什么关系，没有这种事。”  
“没有？”  
“当然没有。”格兰芬多觉得喉咙又干又痒。  
“好吧，我们继续说正事，明天就是圣诞节，我有几个宴会邀请不能拒绝，今年局势紧张，有几个学生留校，明天谁能照看一下？”斯莱特林慢条斯理的说着，心中大致有了猜测。  
“我很乐意。”格兰芬多抢在赫尔加之前回答。  
“哦，谢谢，戈德里克。不过你要不要再想一想，其实你也有几个邀请。兰瑟威尔家的辛西娅很想和你跳舞。你还记得吧，那个黑头发，黑色眼睛的……”格兰芬多飞快的打断了他的话，”不用了，我不喜欢跳舞，我想留在霍格沃兹过节。“他一点也不想去见什么兰瑟威尔小姐。他知道斯莱特林一直想让他和几个蛇语家族多点接触，可是他一听到那些人说话就觉得头疼，长得要命的句子偶尔还冒出一句蛇语，听的人背后发凉。  
斯莱特林微微点头，“好吧。不过这样的话，你的请柬就没用了。赫尔加，明天能赏脸做我的舞伴吗？”  
“我很乐意”，赫尔加惊喜的抬头，一张姿色平平脸容光焕发，竟然也变得光彩照人了。  
“我还有点事情，先回去了，”格兰芬多脸色难看的放下刀叉，离开了大厅。  
“赫尔加，小精灵应该已经把你今天晚上的礼服放在你门口了，过一会你去看看。”  
“我现在就去。”赫尔加开心的站起来，离开了餐桌。

“兰瑟威尔的辛西娅一向不会亲近非纯血，萨拉查，我们都很清楚。”等到两人走远，罗伊娜•拉文克劳开口。  
“就知道你能听出来。”萨拉查端起杯子啜了一口。卡特的毒液对他的影响比他预期的大，他总是觉得头晕。最近实在太忙，也只能圣诞节放假的时候再做一份解毒剂试试。  
“戈德里克这几天很不对劲，你猜出来了吧？”拉文克劳向后靠在椅背上，抿着嘴唇。  
斯莱特林回以一个狡猾的假笑。  
“好吧，我们就先不说这个。你不会拒绝的圣诞宴会邀请除了马尔福，不会有别的。马尔福是不会邀请戈德里克•格兰芬多的。那请柬不是给戈德里克的，而是给赫尔加的，是这样吧？”  
“罗伊娜，你可真是一如既往的敏锐。”  
"是你做的很明显。你用请柬来试探戈德里克，如果戈德里克同意去，你就不用带赫尔加去了。你是这么想的吧？"  
“你也听到了，赫尔加是我的舞伴。”斯莱特林厌倦的  
“没达到期望的目标，你肯定很失望。”  
一阵轻微的眩晕让斯莱特林用右手扶住了额头，轻声说，“我想先回去了。”  
“你怎么能这么对赫尔加？赫尔加是你妻子，萨拉查，你们不能这么一直耗下去。”过于激动的拉文克劳没注意到他的反应，生气的说。  
“当心你的音量。罗伊娜。当年我娶她，是因为我无法违抗父亲的意志，至于现在”，斯莱特林细微的叹了口气，“我会很快决定。”  
“我希望如此，你们需要快点决定，她很爱你。”  
“她不爱我”，斯莱特林厌烦地抬头，低声反驳，“她爱的是她自己想象出来的一件衣服罢了。温柔，善良，文雅，高贵。她不管合不合适就让我穿上了，从此再也看不见真正的我，理解不了我真实的想法。最初的时候我想要了解她，诚实的和她在一起，可是罗伊娜，她要的不是我。我从来都不是什么王子。我想要的婚姻不是那样的。”  
拉文克劳不知该该如何回答，气氛冷下来。她叹了口气，看向对面的斯莱特林。  
这时她发现了异常，斯莱特林看起来明显的有些不舒服。  
“你怎么了，你看起来不对劲。”她站起来，离开桌子走到他旁边。  
“万圣节节前中毒了。”斯莱特林撑着头淡淡地说。  
“万圣节？”拉文克劳惊讶地说，“一个月前？”  
“是。”  
“伤口在哪？”  
斯莱特林抬起头看了她一眼，“吸血鬼咬伤”，他说，”还能在哪”。  
拉文克劳看了他一眼，说，“去我的实验室，我前几年研究过他们的毒液。”

斯莱特林在拉文克劳的实验桌前坐下，拉文克劳拿出八瓶魔药和一些工具放在桌子上，把一个带着漏斗的细颈水晶瓶和一把小银刀摆在斯莱特林面前。  
"你的血，装到大概一半"。  
她一边下着指令，一边把八个大约直径半英寸的水晶浅碟摆成一排，装上不同的魔药。斯莱特林脱下长袍放在一边的沙发上，卷起袖子割开手腕，看着瓶中鲜红的液面缓慢的上升。  
“行了”，拉文克劳利落的给他一个治愈咒，伤口变成一条淡淡的红痕。  
她拿起那只细颈瓶，拿掉漏斗，小心的在每个浅碟里倒进一点血液，然后念出一串咒语。  
她看着浅碟里变色的液体，拧起了眉头。“你今天是注定要挨刀了”，她说着，从身后的架子上拿出一瓶清澈的液体，“先把这个喝了，然后我给你放血，在咬到的地方。”  
“这样的话，我还是把这个拿回去。”  
“不行，你又不知道放多少血，再说你中毒了。”  
“不，我觉得你可能不太方便动手。”  
拉文克劳迷惑的挑起眉，突然又恍然大悟的点头，无奈的瞪了他一眼，说，“我真的希望你和赫尔加的事情能尽快决定，毕竟一位年轻迷人的吸血鬼女士可不怎么安全。”  
罗伊娜•拉文克劳发誓这辈子她都不会忘记自己话音落地的瞬间斯莱特林脸上的表情，就好像是有人把一桶弗洛格毛虫粘液浇在他头上似的。  
“我想知道你为什么会这么认为。”斯莱特林好不容易呼出一口气，问道。  
“行了，我不会再问了，你尽快决定是最好的，对你们双方都是。”拉文克劳摆摆手，回身在架子上拿出一本厚厚的笔记簿，翻到中间一页，把那瓶清澈的魔药向前推推，把书放在桌子上，指着其中几行说，“按顺序用这几个咒语，当最后一个咒语施加的时候，如果橙红色的光变成碧绿色就可以止血了。其实我就是看看效果，你知道的，被吸血鬼咬了还能撑到解毒的巫师并不多。”  
“好吧，你其实不应该告诉我最后几句话。”斯莱特林接过那瓶魔药，转身离开了房间。


	3. 宴会

马尔福的家主，也就是这场圣诞宴会的举办人，斯多里•马尔福，已经和前来赴宴的几位“朋友”交谈了差不多半个小时。他挂着那种在场所有人都司空见惯的假笑从侍者的盘子里托起一杯酒，从容的和几个前来搭话的男爵交谈，目光偶尔漫不经心的从剔透的玻璃刻花酒杯上掠过，飘向门口。  
萨拉查•斯莱特林公爵还没有现身。而舞会马上就开始了。  
他记得公爵答应了开场舞之前会出现，他当时喜悦的心情让他自己都有些惊讶。不过公爵的出现，对马尔福意义重大。他不由得在心中叹气，相对于其他家族，马尔福的待遇实在是好了不少，几乎可以和那几个蛇语家族相比，但也不过是几乎可以。  
然而他也对此无能为力，斯莱特林、冈特、海恩斯、兰瑟威尔等等十几个蛇语家族世代通婚，整个欧洲几乎所有巫师中的公爵侯爵都是蛇语者。他们之间关系错综复杂不是马尔福能插进去的。最弱的兰瑟威尔家，只有一个伯爵，也从来没有和其他普通巫师家族联姻的先例，斯莱特林更是高不可攀。唯一的例外，是一位暗精灵王的纯血嫡长女嫁给了妻子新丧并且已有继承人的第十六任海恩斯家主。她后来随着那短命的男人病逝而自杀，留下一个可怜的孩子也没活过十岁，而她那个在精灵中呼风唤雨的父亲连一句话都没敢多问。自己家族那一点点媚娃血统完全不值一提，虽然有个侯爵头衔，现在的局势下也没大用了。  
不过幸运的是，他和斯莱特林家还算有那么点交情，众所周知，马尔福是斯莱特林的附庸之一。而斯多里•马尔福更是在二十三岁的时候被正式介绍给当年只有十一岁的萨拉查•斯莱特林，成为他成年前的“陪伴人”。他一向相信，公爵还是顾念旧交情的。  
然而这几年，马尔福的形势不怎么好，斯莱特林家族在七年前的混战中失去了上一任家主和家主夫人，虽说实力犹存，地位上还是受了不少影响，自然的就损害到马尔福。雪上加霜的是，近几年公爵似乎对提拔几个小贵族很有兴趣，布莱克家原本根本没有头衔，现在已经摆出男爵的架势了，布莱克家主帕西瓦的儿子入学第二年就在斯莱特林学院当上了首席。对比之下，难免令人惶恐。他有时候真是深恨自己的孩子出生太早，前年就毕业了，完全没办法和小布莱克一争长短。  
今年公爵已经二十四岁，他真的不敢肯定公爵还会顾念老交情多久。

他的妻子匆匆走来，“斯多里，我认为你要准备致辞了”，她转头对着那两个小贵族皱了皱眉，“先生们，再聊下去就要误了舞会了。”  
马尔福微笑示意，转身向楼梯走去，或许公爵阁下不来了。他这样想着。  
“女士们，先生们，今天是圣诞节，我们在此欢聚……”，他的话被打断了。  
离门口最近的几位先生和门童争抢着握上门把，打开宴会厅的大门。剩下的人们纷纷从门前退开，十分有默契的以地毯上的两条纵向深红色花纹为界让出一条通路。  
当斯莱特林公爵的迈进门口的时候，盛装打扮的女士们在前方牵裙屈膝，护送她们的男士站在他们的右后方躬身行礼。  
门口传来门童响亮的唱名声——“斯莱特林公爵大人到！赫奇帕奇小姐到！”  
斯莱特林挽着赫奇帕奇走进会场，在唱名的同时安抚的拍拍她的手。  
马尔福迅速地迎上去，跟在他后面，“能见到您实在是太好了。”  
斯莱特林回头看了看他，了然的淡笑着，用一种既能保证那些人听清又不会显得太响亮的音量说，“我一向很乐意见到你，我的老朋友。”  
舞会开始了。

戈德里克•后悔•格兰芬多关上厨房的门，无数次为自己的嘴快痛苦的叹气。他今天午餐只吃了一半，晚餐时看着斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的空位也没切几下，半夜睡不着到黑湖转了好几圈，饿的厉害，他沮丧的用魔杖戳戳盘子里的面包，猛然察觉眼前有两个活人正在悄悄溜走。  
小布莱克先生和他的跟班瑞特弓着腰从餐厅的长桌后迅速的溜到门口。由于近期麻瓜的猛烈攻势和上次的事件，小布莱克先生被父亲严令禁止离校，连圣诞节都没让他回家。  
“夜游”，背后响起格兰芬多院长的一声大喊，小布莱克僵在了原地。  
“斯莱特林扣，恩”，小布莱克心惊肉跳的看着格兰芬多脸上抓到了出气筒的得意表情，等着他说出扣分的数目，然而……  
“你们是要去哪里？夜游的危险性，我想你们院长应该讲过了”，格兰芬多想象了一下斯莱特林发现沙漏里绿宝石一夜之间减少的后果，不自然的换了话题。  
小布莱克敏锐的发现了格兰芬多怪异的语调，不像是平时的直爽，反倒有些犹豫。  
“瑞特”，格兰芬多大喊一声，同时示威般的掏出魔杖挥舞着，“你们要去哪？”  
瑞特吓得浑身一抖，嗫嚅的发出一串含混不清的单音。  
“教授，我们是要去舞会。”小布莱克走到瑞特前面回答道。  
“舞会？”格兰芬多一愣，更加生气地说，“你们两个学生，不仅夜游，还想随便出校。现在的局面，你们还真是胆大。”  
小布莱克抿起嘴唇，斟酌着说，“教授，我们就在外面的草坪上用门钥匙，到霍格莫德之后就和其他人一起去马尔福庄园。院长也在，所以安全问题并不是那么……”  
要是按平时，听到这样讨价还价的话，格兰芬多早就把这几个不知道天高地厚的小子丢去关禁闭了，可惜现在他的心完全被那最后一句话打乱了。“萨拉查也去？”  
“是的。”小布莱克点头。  
“圣诞节确实应该庆祝，只是你们三个学生不能到处乱跑，我送你们去。”格兰芬多收起魔杖说道。

斯莱特林看着舞池里“姗姗来迟”的辛西娅•兰瑟威尔和海恩斯家的长子慢悠悠的踩着拍子笑语盈盈，唇边露出一抹阴冷的笑意。这些蛇语家族一贯不屑搭理普通纯血，他来了这舞会之后，那些人又一个个慢吞吞、故作姿态的出现。看似尊敬，实则挑衅。斯莱特林换上温和愉快的微笑和几个比较聪明的小贵族聊聊，在第一个邀舞的女士走到之前，上楼进入休息室。马尔福也迅速的脱离闲聊，跟了上去。  
这间屋子里铺着厚厚的地毯，淡黄色的壁纸令人身心愉悦，左边墙上开了两扇窗，小精灵拉开了一点窗帘，透出渐渐暗淡的天空。壁炉里发出温暖的火光，三把舒适轻便的躺椅放在旁边,围着墙壁一周摆着同样舒适的缎面沙发，带着滚轮的小桌子上放着茶点，屋子中间是一个做工精细的矮柜，里面是一些烟草、国际象棋，报纸，等等此类打发时间的东西。斯莱特林公爵就坐在一把靠近壁炉的躺椅上，旁边的小桌上放着他喜欢的麝香葡萄酒和一盘水果。  
“我不觉得马尔福的境况差到需要我特别留意的地步。”斯莱特林舒服的窝进躺椅，放松的开口。  
马尔福在对面坐下，清清嗓子开口，“这几天麻瓜的事情越来越麻烦了，大人。我一直担心，我的儿子查理，他现在还太冲动。”  
“斯多里，我想我明白你在担心什么，但是他总会成长的，我就算护得了他现在，也不可能一直帮他。你应该让他自己试试。”  
“我担心他会在战场上作出不理智的事情，这几天那些圣骑士简直是疯了。”  
“好吧，斯多里，这个月查理去我那里，他可以帮忙做点事。”看着对面马尔福脸上明显的感谢，他推过去一杯酒截住了马尔福致谢的语句。“我一向很乐意帮你，斯多里，但是你必须知道，查理总是要自立的。”  
“您今天还是不跳舞？”  
“不，过一会我就去，只是有点累。赫尔加来了，我总不能让她一直当墙花吧。”  
“赫奇帕奇小姐今天非常美丽。”马尔福举杯喝下一口酒。  
“我很高兴你这么认为。”斯莱特林抿了一口酒，放下酒杯，说，“有件事情可以提前告诉你，赫奇帕奇小姐现在是斯莱特林夫人了。”  
马尔福震惊的看着他，好不容易避免呛到酒之后开口问道，“赫奇帕奇小姐？”  
“是斯莱特林夫人，”斯莱特林轻松地微笑着，说，“我还要借一下你的地方，通知大家这件事。”他理理衣服，站起身要回到宴会中去。  
马尔福僵硬地看着他开门，过了一会果然听见一片沸腾的议论声，然后是一阵令人不安的寂静。他后知后觉的起身，走进大厅时差不多一切都已经恢复了正常。只有大厅右边那几个蛇语家族围着斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇在争论什么，十几个人不约而同的说着蛇语，听的人浑身发冷。他看看那一对夫妇，视线扫过一个熟人。  
戈德里克•格兰芬多正手足无措的站在那两个挽着胳膊的人面前。

“戈德里克，你还是来参加舞会了，我本打算明天再告诉你的。”斯莱特林惊喜的，起码看上去是惊喜的笑了笑。  
“你结婚了！你什么时候结的！你怎么能娶她！”戈德里克满脸通红情绪激动的挥着胳膊，声音盖过了所有人在整个大厅中回荡。几个试图力挽狂澜的乐手不甘心的拨动琴弦，可惜没有人想跳舞了。那几个蛇语者已经把眉毛挑成了两条竖线，赫奇帕奇一脸惊讶中带着受伤的表情反倒变得不那么显眼了。  
大厅中再次响起一片嗡嗡声，毕竟这样的热闹不是每年圣诞节都有的。人们交头接耳，或者相互打着眼色，不少人已经打算离开，免得真碰上什么大事。  
“我有那么一瞬间还以为戈德里克你听得懂蛇语，这句话说的和他们一模一样”，斯莱特林冷冰冰的看了一眼那几个蛇语者，“还是说，你，作为我和赫尔加共同的朋友，也没有什么祝福的想法？”斯莱特林语气中的不满和赫奇帕奇已经夺眶而出的泪水使刚刚回过神的戈德里克完全乱了方寸。  
“我，我不是，你不能娶她！”戈德里克继续坚持着自己的开场白。  
“为什么！”斯莱特林彻底冷下来的语调让戈德里克  
“我，因为，因为我，你，你，她，我……”戈德里克看着赫奇帕奇脸上的眼泪，梗在心里的那些想法怎么也说不出来。  
“我想你是太惊讶了，才会这么行为失常”，斯莱特林不容置疑的语气彻底封住了他的口，“斯多里”，斯莱特林的猛地转身看向马尔福，“你的客人犯了歇斯底里，你是不是该尽尽地主之谊，让他去花园呼吸一下新鲜空气？”  
“不，萨拉查……”  
“闭嘴，现在去花园！”斯莱特林凑近格兰芬多，在他的耳边阴冷的吐出几个词。  
原本就情绪不稳戈德里克被斯莱特林在耳边的气息弄得心慌意乱，吞下了所有的话，跟着马尔福离开了。  
“现在，先生们”，斯莱特林勾起一个悠闲的假笑，“如果没有什么别的事，我要带我的妻子去休息是了。”  
（“阁下”），海恩斯家的长子，分开面前的两三个人，走近说到，（“我仍然希望您能慎重考虑，这毕竟是件大事。”）  
（“赫奇帕奇小姐是家父选中的人，作为他的儿子，我相信他的判断。”）斯莱特林微微点头向他告别，挽着仍在流泪的赫尔加回到了休息室。

“别哭了，赫尔加”，斯莱特林在赫奇帕奇身边坐下，搂着她的肩，拿着手帕细致的为她擦去眼泪，“戈德里克是太惊讶了，别伤心。等会我去和他谈谈，他清醒过来一定会支持的。”  
“我知道，你不应该娶我的，连戈德里克都……”赫奇帕奇止住了泪，难过地说。  
“但是你已经是我的妻子，赫尔加。我们都结婚七年了。”斯莱特林看着她的眼睛，语气里掺进了一丝微妙的怀疑，“还是说，你执意不同意公开这桩婚姻，是因为根本就不想嫁给我？”  
“不，当然不”，赫奇帕奇又哭起来，“我很担心那些人会怎么想，你的母亲说，如果公开了，他们会联合起来对付你。”  
“那是过去的事情了，赫尔加。已经七年了，我们不能用永远耗下去”，他调整坐姿，更好的看着赫尔加的眼睛，“你就没想过，我们也会一起生活，生一堆孩子？”  
赫尔加的脸上泛起一抹红晕，低声说，“我，当然，会这么想。”  
“那我们就肯定要把这件事公开，我们不能让孩子变成私生子。”斯莱特林把她搂在怀里，轻声说。  
“是，你说得对。我应该想到这个的。”赫尔加把头靠近他怀里，轻声回答。  
过了一会，斯莱特林说，“我现在去看看戈德里克，不知道他怎么样了。”  
“好。”赫奇帕奇起身整整裙子，说，“我在这里等你。”  
"恩，恐怕你得先回霍格沃兹，我要把戈德里克送回去。"  
“你可以让别人送他回去，我想和你一起。”赫奇帕奇微微皱着眉。  
“我很担心他，他今天显得不对劲。”  
“好吧。”

格兰芬多烦躁的在花园里转着圈子，最后坐在花园中的长椅上，试图理清自己的思路。马尔福看着他坐下，安静地站在一边。  
他们已经结婚7年了，而自己完全不知情，这么几年来他一直以为他们之间只是有点什么而已。他突然的愤怒起来，自己认为最亲密的朋友竟然向自己隐瞒了这么重要的事，可是很快的一种更深的痛苦席卷了他的心。  
他和斯莱特林之间，是不可能的。  
比过去的一个月都更加确切的认识到这一点，搅得他脑子里一片混乱。格兰芬多觉得自己的脑子很乱，比自己第一次做魔药的时候还糊涂。格兰芬多现在只觉得自己像是个卑鄙的小人。  
可我并没有恶意！他在心里喊着。  
逐渐升起的耻辱感和愤怒搅在一起，道德上的困境让他不知所措。他大声召唤小精灵：“给我两杯威士忌，不，拿一整瓶！”  
马尔福紧张的看着戈德里克把一杯又一杯烈酒灌进喉咙，他开始有些怀疑。格兰芬多的表现实在是太反常。让他现在都觉得格兰芬多可能是对赫奇帕奇有意思，他实在是找不出什么别的解释。  
戈德里克•格兰芬多把剩下大约三分之一的酒瓶子放回桌上，重重瘫在长椅上。酒精的作用使他的思维混乱不清。前一秒，他觉得自己仿佛回到了刚建校那时候，和妖精们打了一架，断了两根肋骨，半死不活的躺在床上，“萨拉查，你做的魔药难喝的要死，根本就是毒药！！”他在脑海里疯狂的大声抱怨，实际上只是喃喃自语；后一秒，是上一次萨拉查三言两语就把他气得跳脚，自己却很有几分幸灾乐祸的愉悦微笑，他再一次低声复述着自己说过的当时的话。戈德里克试图停止这种自寻烦恼的回忆，然而醉酒的脑子不听使唤，过去的场景在脑海中不断上演，如同自己观看着自己的记忆，不断出现更深的意义。

他想起自己和萨拉查第一次见面的那一天  
那时候，那时候，我是十三岁，他迟钝的想着。  
那是十二年前，夏天热得要命，他的老师，也是把他从一群疯狂的麻瓜手里救出来的的恩人，对他说：“戈德里克，你的天资不限于此，你需要更高明的老师，明天晚上有一个舞会，你跟我一起去，去见斯莱特林公爵大人。”  
于是他就去了，穿着一身半新的男士小礼服，觉得浑身上下都别扭，和那些别着宝石袖扣的贵族相比就像个侍者。  
一路上他的老师都在向他解释，为什么他要去见斯莱特林公爵。  
“非纯血的巫师，如果运气够好，就像你能找一个导师，那么他就可以学习魔法。但是，内容是被严格限制的，只有普通无害的部分，一些简单的白魔法，不怎么高深的魔药，变形术什么的”，他加重了语气，“戈德里克，如果你想要更进一步，学到真正高深的技艺，那么，今天晚上，让斯莱特林公爵准许你继续学习。没有他的许可，整个欧洲，不会有任何巫师胆敢教导你更精深的内容。”  
“不要鲁莽”，戈德里克大声的喊着，重复着他的老师当时的话，“戈德里克，你是个好孩子，记住，今晚很重要，踏进那扇门之后”，白发苍苍的老人目光炯炯的注视着他，“不要松懈，一定要谨慎，展示你的才华，没有任何时间可以松懈，一分一秒都不要。戈德里克，我一直都希望你能够有所成就。”  
老师的话激起了他的斗志，他昂首阔步的走进大门，却被请到了休息室。  
“公爵大人现在很忙，请格兰芬多先生现在这里休息一下。”那个穿着华贵的女子冷冰冰的对他扔下一句话就自顾自的走了。他有些愤愤地走进门口。  
踏进休息室时，他不由得放轻了步伐。  
正对着门的一张长沙发上，一端坐着一个二十出头岁、淡金色短发的男子，一个大约十一二岁的男孩枕在他腿上睡着了。  
那个男孩留着长长的银发，披散在他的肩膀两侧。他穿着一件墨绿色的丝绸衬衣，配珍珠袖扣和饰针，黑色长裤用银线修边，身上搭着一件同款式的长袍，面容笼罩在淡金色头发男子拿着的书投下的阴影里。他在另一端坐下，那个男子和他攀谈起来。  
他想不起自己都说了什么，然而他最后语无伦次的把他惊醒了。他抬起胳膊，那男子放下了书，于是他清楚的看见了他的脸。当他再一次看到记忆里的萨拉查略微皱着眉睁开眼时，他觉得自己见到了最美的宝石。

“你应该已经学过不少咒语了，那么，能展示一下吗？”  
“你十分想要成为巫师，你的老师是哪一位？”  
“我是萨拉查•斯莱特林，斯莱特林公爵之子，他的继承人，我的父亲已经将这项责任移交给我。我，萨拉查•斯莱特林，以斯莱特林的名义，准许戈德里克•格兰芬多享受和纯血巫师同样的权利，也赋予他同等的责任。这是他的品德和能力应得的。”他还记得自己最后托着萨拉查的左手，带着一种迷惘的心情吻上去的时候嘴唇上的触感。还有他抬起头时斯莱特林瞪着他，惊讶又带点恼怒的表情。他是很久之后在霍格沃兹四个人一起喝下午茶的时候才知道，那时他应该吻斯莱特林手上的徽章戒指，而不是手背。  
“怪不得你当时那么一个表情，我还以为是怎么了。”那个时候，他恍然大悟地说。  
“你那次吓了我一跳。”斯莱特林那时候说，“我差点就直接给你一个索命咒。”  
“那你怎么没有？”  
“像你这种百年一遇的人型巨怪，杀了多可惜，留着展览。”斯莱特林眼带笑意的开一句玩笑，格兰芬多就半真半假的和他吵两句，然后被三个人一起嘲笑。  
他还记得那时候，黑湖边上的草坪和阳光。  
格兰芬多从回忆里醒过来，嘴角的笑意变得苦涩。他抬头，看到斯莱特林挥退了马尔福，正向他走过来。

 

花园离宴会厅很有一段距离，浓重寒冷的夜色已经完全覆盖大地，花园里树木枝条、叶片上的积雪闪烁微光。这两个人坐着的长椅就放在花园中心美杜莎喷泉前面。此时月光已经很明亮，足有三人高蛇发女妖铜像站在水池中心一块巨大的“礁石”上，四处伸展的铜蛇口中高高的吐出一股股水流，落在周围铜质青蛙的背上，最后打在水面上，泛起无数波光。  
斯莱特林走到他身边坐下，有些不满的看了他一眼，施了几个防窃听咒，说，"你怎么了，今天晚上的反应实在有点奇怪，你刚刚的言行与其说是惊讶，不如说是愤怒和责怪。这么久都不告诉你，是有些过分，但是"，斯莱特林低头斟酌了一下，接着说，“你的反应也太激烈了，赫尔加很伤心。”  
“我不是那个意思”，格兰芬多挣扎了一下，坐直身体，说，“我，我那样说，因为，我……”  
斯莱特林扭头看着格兰芬多，等着他说完，而格兰芬多却卡在那里停住了。一时间四周静的只剩下喷泉哗哗的水声。他看着斯莱特林，后者墨绿色的眼瞳在月光下变得更深，几乎成了黑色，他深吸一口气，说，“我反对你和赫尔加的婚事，不是因为赫尔加，是因为就在万圣节的时候我发现，我爱……”  
“别说了”，斯莱特林截住了他的话，长长地叹了口气。“我一直希望事情不是我想的那样”，他错开和戈德里克相对的视线，看着喷泉说，“从那天你的反常我就在留心了，你不是个会掩饰的人。”  
“萨拉查，我一直……”  
“别说那句话，如果你现在说了，我就只能毫不留情拒绝，除了分道扬镳，我就没有别的选择了。”斯莱特林重新看向他，“我已经猜到了，你不必再告诉我。”  
“这怎么会一样！我必须要让你知道。”格兰芬多再次激动起来。  
“首先，我已经知道了；然后，不论你怎么说，这件事我不能接受。你就非要把话说得明明白白，自取其辱？”  
“如果没有和赫尔加的婚事，你……”  
“那不过是其中一个原因，我本人对你没有那样的想法才是最主要的。戈德里克，闹够了就先回校，还是你要我送你？”  
格兰芬多颓丧的在长椅上缩成一团，回答道，“我自己回去，你不要管我。”  
斯莱特林看了他一眼，起身离开，从喷泉后绕道侧面的楼梯上回到了休息室。

（“阁下”），海恩斯家主的长子埃里奥特从隔壁房间走出来在长廊上叫住他，（“您或许乐意见见家父。”）  
（“当然，我很乐意。”）  
埃利奥特为他开门，两人一前一后进门。  
（“真高兴再见到你，萨拉查，从你住到霍格沃兹，我们就不那么常见面了。”）这是两间布置几乎没什么不同的休息室，海恩斯的家主，也是萨拉查•斯莱特林少年时代炼金术上的老师，洛伦佐•海恩斯笑容满面的打着招呼。  
（“能再见到您，我也很高兴，老师。”）斯莱特林笑着在他旁边坐下，接过他递来的酒杯。  
（“你和赫尔加的婚事，是怎么一回事？赫奇帕奇小姐确实是一位纯洁善良的淑女，只是在某些方面，据我所知，当然这不以我的意见为准，她和斯莱特林家过去的传统似乎有些不合。”）  
（“确实如此，家父这么决定，也让我十分困扰。毕竟，这是件重要的事情，不仅仅对于我个人，同时对于家族也会有重要的影响。但是，家父从来不是个会因为别人的意见而动摇的人。我自然相信他的决定。我也很想知道您的意见。您的想法总是能帮上忙的。”）  
（“既然是在斯莱特林先生的主持下，应该没有什么疏忽的，我当然要祝福你。那么，关于婚姻契约，当时采取了哪一种？”）  
（“非常遗憾，为了避免一般契约中为了保证魔法平衡而可能出现的条款上的疏漏，或者说破绽，家父当时，要求使用不可破盟约。”）  
（“那可真是万无一失，我可真是佩服他的远见，我们见过不少利用契约漏洞最后分开的夫妻。”）  
（“确实如此。我还有些事没处理完，就先走了。”）  
（“再见。”）  
（“再见。”）

回到休息室，赫奇帕奇已经用门钥匙先离开了。马尔福在休息室里等着他。  
“大人，罗斯道夫推荐一个麻瓜出身的巫师，希望您能给他高级魔法学习的许可。”斯多里说道。“就按惯例来，叫他进来。”  
没多久，一个大约十三岁的棕发男孩走了进来。他穿着一身浅蓝色的小礼服，褐色的眼睛既好奇又兴奋地打量了一圈，定格在两人身上。  
斯莱特林例行公事的问完了问题，那孩子明显天分不够。他开始庆幸，按惯例这种测试只有成功通过的人才会知道他的真实身份，对于失败者，他不过是在休息室里碰见的一个陌生人，出了这扇门，一个遗忘咒足以解决问题，又一个庸庸碌碌的麻瓜出身巫师诞生。最后他还是打算走完程序，再看一下咒语的掌握程度。  
“这么说，你已经学了不少咒语了”，斯莱特林想了想，说，“能倒杯酒给我吗？”他指了指壁炉边小桌子上的葡萄酒。  
“好的。”男孩信心百倍的抽出魔杖，低声念着咒语。酒瓶垂直的上升，然后瓶口向下倾斜，淡黄色的酒液顺利的注入杯中，然而结束的时候，酒瓶却颤抖起来，洒了不少，幸好他还是平安地把酒瓶放下了。最后他用飞来咒将酒杯取了过来，期间又洒了更多。  
“谢谢”，斯莱特林及时接住飞行不稳的酒杯，说，“很不错。”他示意马尔福可以结束了。  
“你现在应该去宴会厅看看”，马尔福说，“公爵可能在跳舞。”  
“真的吗，我要去看看。”男孩大步流星的离开了。

“罗斯道夫需要一些指导，他们或许要重新认识自己。”斯莱特林松开握着酒杯的手，那只杯子平稳的飞回小桌，剩下的酒液和桌面上、地摊上的污渍也同时消失了，“我去宴会厅看看，罗斯道夫带着那个男孩走了么？”斯莱特林看着明显走神的马尔福，提高声调问道。  
“抱歉，我只是，想起了我们第一次处理这些事的情形。我记得那一次是在十二年前。”  
斯莱特林重新为自己倒了一杯酒，“斯多里，这是我的私事”，他慢慢走到窗前，拉开带着菱形织花的暗紫色窗帘，向下俯视着月光笼罩的花园。  
格兰芬多的事情让他有些心烦意乱。他永远不会说出的真相是，他对戈德里克有相同的感觉。十二岁时他和戈德里克认识，渐渐变成朋友，十六岁时戈德里克离开英格兰游学两人就此分离。后来17岁的时候他在家族内斗中败给父亲，只能按他的意思娶了赫奇帕奇，他知道，那是父亲削弱他势力、阻碍他成为下一任家主的一个手段。但情感上他并不抗拒赫奇帕奇做他的妻子，因为他知道就算不是赫奇帕奇，也会有别的女子。象赫奇帕奇这样忠实善良甚至还如此迷恋自己的情况，已经算是令人惊异的好。贵族的婚姻大多如此，不是源于政治的成功，就是源于政治的失败，并且以两者之一为结局。他也相信自己可以和她和平共处一辈子。但是形势变得太快了。  
巫师在和教会的争斗中渐渐落了下风，斯莱特林作为执牛耳者首当其冲，全面开战之前的背叛、谋杀、争夺令人心力交瘁。父母丧命之后，他必须自己站起来。他17岁，但他是萨拉查•斯莱特林。他不曾放弃自己的理想、荣誉和责任，尽管很累。然而戈德里克又回来了，还带来了罗伊娜，一个新朋友。重逢的几个月后，他们四个人组成了一个紧密的团体，他对戈德里克隐瞒了那桩婚姻，却在罗伊娜问起的时候毫不犹疑的告诉了她。他当时甚至还用了些小小的谈话手段，让罗伊娜以为他早已知会过戈德里克这件事，甚至一直骗到现在。  
于是他终于发现自己心中的真相，再也没有与赫尔加真正相处的念头，从新婚起一直分居直到现在。他明白赫尔加对自己仅仅是种幼稚的迷恋。他宁愿在情人身上花费时间，如同愚人般试图忘记这桩婚姻。他是不忠的丈夫，也是不诚实的朋友。希望能够瞒下去，又希望能被发现。  
当他猜出戈德里克反常的原因时，他犹豫了。最终他决定让戈德里克明白。让他停止这种愚蠢的，不合实际的奢望，让他尽快的摆脱这种感情，让他脱离这种痛苦。斯莱特林的对欧洲控制力正在最低谷，如果他们之间真的有什么，长期来看他无法保证不会泄露。虽然纯血巫师不信奉耶稣，但长期以来他们受麻瓜潜移默化的影响太深，再加上一直不断加入的麻瓜巫师，同性之爱已经变成了不能认真的下流消遣，一旦暴露只会成为性丑闻。他并不担心自己，以斯莱特林的地位，风流韵事没什么大不了。但是戈德里克和霍格沃兹都是承受不起的。为了霍格沃兹的未来，他们自己的名誉，他会让这些事尽快结束。他明白这么做会伤害戈德里克，但是他找不到其他的路了。  
“我会再觉得必要的时候告诉你”，他推开窗户让凛冽的夜风透进来，“或许壁炉烧得太热了，或许今天的舞会让你很烦躁，吹吹风，对你有好处，”他倚在窗框上，将酒杯举到眼前细细观察，月光透过淡黄的酒液在他的手指、袖口上投下一片琥珀色的阴影。“现在我想下楼去跳舞了，你在这里休息一会再下来。舞会之后我们去苏格兰看看，听说那里有几个教堂今天有盛大的庆祝活动，我们也可以去玩玩。”  
“是的，大人。”  
楼下传来小步舞曲轻快的旋律，斯莱特林下楼的步子微微一顿。是的，十几年前的那天晚上，那次舞会，格兰芬多进门的那个时候，也是小步舞曲……  
记忆里那个金发碧眼的男孩依旧鲜活。  
戈德里克，我很抱歉。


End file.
